


Anteeksi

by thinice77



Category: Children of Bodom, HIM (Band)
Genre: Alexi Laiho - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Trapped, Ville Valo - Freeform, drunk confusion, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: It was supposed to be drinking fun in the Children of Bodom Hate Lounge, after hours at The Riff.....until Ville and Alexi accidentally locked themselves in the Lounge, without their beloved smokes....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally broke my writer's block!!! This one has been altered a few times in my head before it all 'went down'. As you can imagine, it is a rare and hard to write any kind of smut about sort of pairing. Time frame for this is about a year or so ago.  
> It was going to be down right nasty but....*shrug* I kinda stopped drinking.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I do not own anyone, nor do I make any profit from this. Not edited terribly well.  
> But, it would be hilarious if this did happen....  
> Enjoy!

It was late. Later than usual at The Riff. Jussi encountered a problem with crowd control earlier and had to shut his bar down due to an unruly brawl that had erupted in a area of the bar near the Hate Lounge. It had cost him some fines and loss of business the last half of the evening due to closing early. Luckily he had a loyal crew of workers that stayed and helped clean up the mess of broken glass, smashed furniture and fixtures. Running a hand through his wild black hair the drummer climbed the stairs up to lock himself away in his office to start the pile of paper work that the insurance company would want asap.

“A-are you sure we can do this? It's pretty late.”  
Ville could feel the withering glare reply from the smaller man behind him as he peered through the windows of The Riff.  
“Fuck off Ville, I have a key to the place. I can go in when ever I want. It's the Children of Bodom Hate Lounge of course. And I am Bodom!!” The just as drunk front-man growl-howled the last bit trying to insert the key right-side up into said keyhole.  
“Well hurry the fuck up. I'm freezing my balls off!” Ville drew his scarf tighter around his slender neck. It was chilly at 3 AM in the fall of Helsinki and the two front-men had the bright idea of stealing away to the COB Hate Lounge. It was nearly impossible to enjoy a drink in public these days.  
“Non niin!” Alexi squealed pushing the door open to the bar. Both musician's scrambled in, Ville shutting and locking the cold outside as his cohort bee-lined for the bathroom.  
“Mita vittu?” Ville glanced around at his friend's establishment and the damaged walls, tables and chairs. He glanced over the Heartagram Lounge and with a sigh of relief found it had not been touch by the rampage that took place earlier.  
He heard Alexi cackle from the bathroom, “Looks like a riot happened in here!”  
Ville opted to use the woman’s room, not wanting to deal with the drunk Wild Child waving his crank around while pissing. The COB front-man had a habit of trying to mark his territory when he could.  
Ville loved the smallness of the bar Jussi owned. He walked over to his Heartagram Lounge to look at the photos of himself. It was cozy yet you could get lost in it. A huge indelible tribute to the small circle of the musicians that they all strived to become when they were nothing. An empire of rock and metal spun from the very soul of Finland unlike any the world had ever heard.

“What the fuck Ville, gunna stand around all night or help me drink this shit?” Alexi gestured with his lopsided grin and a bottle of Jack in one hand and Jussi69 liquor in the other. He had pushed back his hood letting his long frizzy hair free.  
Ville grinned and took his coat off, tossing it on a bar chair with Alexi's. “Fuck yeah Wild Child!!”  
He entered the COB Hate Lounge, sliding the door shut securely, focused on the bottles in his friend's hand's, eager to pick up where they had left off in their night of drinking.  
“Shit, fucking forgot my smokes in my coat pocket.” Ville patted himself down nervously just in case they might be in one of his tight pockets. This prompted Alexi to do the same. “Vittu me too, I'll go grab em.”  
Ville plopped down on one of the soft seats with a rocks glass and poured himself a drink and nearly dropped it due to the explosion of rage just 2 feet away.

 

“Fucking fuck fuck fuck we are locked in here!? And with no smokes!? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Alexi's verbal outburst sent an unexpected shiver down Ville's spine. The little guy really knew how to express his rage, either on stage or off.  
Wait...they had no smokes? Alexi thumped on the glass doors to his lounge and whirled on the HIM front-man, his face twisted in frustration. Furiously tucking hair behind his ears he breathed heavily taking the bottle of Jack from beside Ville and upending it to his mouth.  
“So we are locked in here? With no smokes?” Ville echoed, his voice low and rather hopeless sounding. He really needed a smoke.  
Alexi gestured wildly with his arms and bottle, “Yes and it's your fault!”  
Ville could deal with many things but being the drunken blame for something he didn't do or mean to do was just not in his realm of tolerance. He set his glass down and stood up closing the small distance towering over the much shorter musician. “The fuck it is! You were so eager to get in here you fucking distracted the both of us!” His reply was a mouthful of whiskey spit into his face that sent him stumbling back right into the seat he once was. “Shit!!!” Ville sputtered as the whiskey stung his eyes and dripped down the front of him. Left with no option he took off his beanie and wiped his face off as best he could, discarding it next to him. “You suck dude.” He muttered and blinked to clear his vision just in time to dodge the half empty bottle of Jack fly past his head and shatter where he was sitting. It was followed by a piercing howl of blackout displeasure. Ville, now on the floor of the small lounge kicked his legs out, and connected with Alexi sending him to the floor...unfortunetly on top of the lean vocalist.  
“Stop this!! Get the fuck off of me 'Lexi!!” Ville struggled to sit up and throw the smaller man off of him. He was no match for Alexi's drunk frustrated strength. The floor was an even smaller space for the both of them to be. “Look I want a smoke too! Just...” he offered reason and tried getting any kind of leverage from the man atop of him. What was more alarming was both of their groins were pressed together in a leverage match as well. He heard the drunken guitarist groan above from that accidental erotic friction.  
Alexi sat up suddenly, almost falling back from the motion of whipping his hair back out of his face. The whiskey and tense situation made Alexi's head spin as fast as his heart was pounding looking down at Ville. Eyes wild with defense, sweaty curls sticking to his stubbly cheeks and straining neck caused Alexi to absently lick his dry lips.  
Ville's hands were freed enough to hold up between himself and all hell above him. “Just calm down, we can figure this out. Somehow.” Alexi was taken by how low and soft and vunerable his friend sounded. He pouted and shifted back off of Ville, sitting on his haunches. Both of them eyed the significant bulge in each other's denim clad crotches with a heavy blush on both of their faces.  
There was a highly entertained and familiar laugh from the other side of the glass door to the lounge that broke the tension and sent both of the musicians scrambling to their feet....  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussi has an ultimatum for the situation at hand....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one.  
> I have been to The Riff before. Alas I have not been in The Hate Lounge...

“J-Jussi!! How long have you been standing there? It's not what it looks--” Alexi instantly plastered himself against the glass door giving up blurting out excuses. “Let us out! Need smokes!”  
“Shut up.” Jussi snapped, his usual cheerful face showing his displeasure. He placed both hands on his hips in a power pose. “After I heard breaking of yet more glass and your beast yowl I just had to come down from my office to see what kind of fucking hell was going on. I have dealt with enough destruction of my bar for one night!” His words were slow and deliberate. Tired black rimmed eyes glowered at the Children of Bodom front man from the other side of the glass.

“Ville, what do you have to say about all this?” Jussi's scathing tone made the HIM front man grimace as he slowly approached the glass wall separating them. Trying not to make eye contact, and jamming his hands in his pants pocket he scuffed at the floor as if any sort of excuse or reason might be found down there.

“WELL?!”

Both of the trapped musicians saw the flash of what they swore were fangs as Jussi snarled for an answer.  
“I was just following him.” Eyes round and mouth pouted, Ville jerked a thumb in Alexi's direction. “We uhh were just wanting to drink some where private, and Alexi bragged that--”  
“I didn't fucking brag dude--”  
“SHUT IT!” Alexi definitely saw fangs that time. Just what the fuck....

Ville was glad Jussi was directing most of his ire at Alexi...for the moment. He loosened his scarf a bit finding his anxiety rising without a smoke and the recent fight or fuck situation he was in.  
“How about you let us out, we can get our smokes and start cleaning up this?” Alexi offered in what sounded like a desperate plea as he gestured to the remnants of the Jack Daniels bottle. His reply was Jussi slowly pulling a pack of smokes from his vest pocket and with deliberate slowness, lighting one up. Two sets of wide black rimmed eyes watched with slack jaws as he took a long drag and exhaled a rich cloud of smoke against the glass.  
“Dude.”Alexi muttered in frustration grabbing up the bottle of Jussi69 liquor in hopes that drinking would take his mind off of the tobacco craving. Ville on the other hand made a small noise of want, licking his lips unable to look away from Jussi smoking.  
Jussi laughed stomping one foot in glee. “I'll fucking let you out, after you make nice with each other. It may be The Hate Lounge, but I would like some magic happen.”  
Alexi and Ville didn't like the crocodile smile the drummer was giving them. “Wh-what do you mean by _magic and make nice_?” Alexi ventured to ask, almost dropping the bottle in his hand.  
“You have to apologize to Ville for one, dragging him into this situation. Two, nearly taking him out with a fucking bottle of perfectly fine whiskey. Oh and three, making a fucking mess.” Jussi explained taking another long drag from the smoke, flicking the ash over his shoulder as he rocked back and forth on his heels in gleeful entertainment.  
“Give me that.” Ville grabbed the bottle from Alexi's now shaking hand and drank several gulps. “I need to be more drunk to even wrap my fucking mind around this,” He muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wanted out to The Hate Lounge even more than that he wanted a smoke.  
Alexi's eyes darted from Jussi to Ville and back to Jussi. “Vittu. Fine, what the fuck do I have to do?”  
Jussi sucked his teeth as if the answer was obvious, and stepping close to Alexi's face on the other side of the glass he gave his firm demand in an unyielding flat voice. “I want you to kiss Ville.”  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The magic happens...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this and I own no one.

“You want what?!” Alexi sputtered, his voice rising to a dangerous tone of anger and desperation.

Ville remained silent, eyes wide open now and swaying a bit from the long night of heavy drinking. More amused than shocked, he was also enjoying the fact that The Wild Child was being put in his place by his dear friend.  
Jussi cackled in glee as he stubbed out the smoke he finished and turned back to an agitated Alexi behind the glass. He lit up another cigarette casually, reveling in his revenge at coming into his place and raising hell at such a late hour.

“You heard me. Make nice and give Valo a kiss. Puss puss!! Then you can both get out and do what ever.”

Alexi chewed his thumb nail for a moment looking back and forth from Jussi to his 'cell mate'   
“How the fuck am I gunna do that? Ville is at least half a foot taller than me.” The words sounded bitter. The taller musician giggled and snorted sarcastically.   
Alexi whirled on him. “Well about time you fucking chime in on this fucking situation Valo!!”

“And here I thought you would have objected to the idea of it first off!” Ville chirped laughing some more, holding his hands up in mock defense.

Alexi's face turned a deeper red. He scratched at the back of his head in frustration knowing he was in check-mate. And needed a smoke badly. “Give me that.” He grabbed the bottle of Jussi's brand name hot pepper liquor. He up-ended the bottle and finished off the contents. “Ahhhggghhhh! Leshfuckindo this Valo.” Alexi slurred, licking his lips and some how managing to set the bottle down with out breaking it. He wobbled over to an equally drunk Ville. Without looking up at the HIM front man's face he grabbed his hand and roughly backed him over to the black leather couch. “Whuuuhh ooof!!” Ville flopped down, his legs hit the bottom of the couch. Suddenly he was with in reach of Alexi's lips.

Alexi toppled onto Ville's lap, straddling his hips and shot a seething glare over his shoulder at Jussi who now stood slack jawed right close to the glass, burning cigarette long forgotten in one hand. Turning his blurry gaze back to the musician under him, lowered his eyes and closed in on his target.

“Hey, you don't have to make him push you to-” Ville never finished what he said due to the fact Alexi's mouth was attacking his. At first Ville couldn't breathe until he reached up and palmed the sweaty face pressed against his to gain a bit of leverage. The kiss was sloppy at first, until Ville submitted to oral onslaught. Much to his dismay Alexi whimpered a bit grinding his groin into his causing him to moan. The room spun around the two as the kiss deepened. Alexi's teeth nipping, tongue battling tongue. It was a mix of hatred and drunk desperation. A rough hand fisted in Ville's curls causing him to hiss at the pain. “Anteeks....anteeksi...” Alexi slurred against Ville's lips and slowly melted into a passed out mess half slumped over the vocalist's lap.

TBC...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I own no one. I make no money from this.  
> I was kind of wondering how to end this. I'm back in Finland now so it's been hard to focus on writing...  
> Enjoy!

Ville licked his lips as he tried to collect himself for a moment before glancing up at Jussi who was leering at the two vocalists in one hell of a compromising situation. “Well, are you going to sit there all night and babysit Laiho or come get your smoke on?”   
With a frustrated hiss the HIM front-man carefully extracted himself from under the snoring ball of metal singer and gestured at the glass door with a hurried motion.

Jussi cackled at this, stubbing out his smoke and walking away from his friend on the other side of the glass. “The door was open the whole damn time. It just sticks when it's shut too hard.”

“Mita vittu?!” Ville hissed, briefly struggling with the latch and pushed with more leverage than before. Sure enough the door clicked open only with a bit more resistance than usual. Feeling uncomfortably stupid he slipped out of The Hate Lounge and made a grab for Jussi's arm. “You're and asshole Vuori.” Ville roughly patted the giggling drummer down for smokes, succeeding in snagging them from the sleeveless hoodie Jussi was wearing. He lit it, inhaling and exhaling the long awaited fix

“Hmm, takes one to know one. Anteeksi!”

 


End file.
